Jonathan Morgenstern
by Nerea Riddle
Summary: -Seré un mentiroso, pero haré cualquier cosa para que no me abandones como hizo la zorra de mi madre.
1. Chapter 1

-¡Eres igual de puta que Jocelyn!.-Me quedé quieta, aun con la mano de Jonathan apretándome la muñeca para no me fuese.-¿Me vas a abandonar como lo hizo _mi querida madre_?.-Eso último lo dijo con sarcasmo. Me apretó aun mas la muñeca.-Todas las mujeres sois unas putas que…-Antes de que pudiera continuar, le interrumpí.

-Excepto tu querida Clary ¿Cierto?.-Sus ojos se volvieron negros completamente, un sentimiento de terror se instaló en mi pecho. _No te va a hacer nada, tranquilízate, _me dije a mi misma. Empecé a forcejear con él, hasta poder soltarme. Retrocedí cuatro pasos, hasta estar delante de la puerta abierta.-¡No entiendo esa maldita obsesión que tienes con ella!.-Retrocedí otro paso, saliendo del cuarto.-¡Ella nunca te querrá Jonathan! ¡Su corazón pertenece a Jace! ¡Pertenece a Jace!. ¡Si! Oí la maldita charla. Por Raziel, Jonathan, ella nunca te querrá como yo.

-Cállate.-Murmuró.

-Quieres que me calle porque sabes que tengo razón Jonathan. Ella no te aceptara como eres. Ella no te quiere, y nunca te querrá, acéptalo de una maldita vez.-Pude ver que empezó a apretar las manos a sus costados.

-Te he dicho.-Dio un paso hacia adelante.-¡Que te calles!.-Y empecé a correr, nada mas ver que él venía corriendo hacia mi. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. _No me puede hacer nada, el mismo me lo dijo. _ Salté varias escaleras, y a la tercera que salte, me resbale, y caí. _Mierda. _Cuando me iba a levantar, ya era demasiado tarde, ya lo tenía encima de mi.

-Te dije hace tiempo que nunca podría hacerte daño, pero Erin, mi paciencia es limitada.-Me cogió del cuello, y lo apretó levemente.-Te he pasado muchas cosas, pero con Clary no te metas.-Y apretó la presión que ejercía en mi cuello. Cortándome la respiración.

-Eres un cabrón de mierda. Es tu hermana, enfermo.-Jonathan se empezó a reír, aflojando la presión.

-¿Y nosotros que somos, Erin?.-Dijo apretando aun mas el agarre.-¿Te tengo que recordar todas las noches a partir de los quince años, todas las veces que nos hemos acostado?. Todavía me acuerdo cuando me suplicaste que te hiciese mía.

-¡Pero nosotros somos hermanastros!.-Mis ojos se habían empañado de lagrimas al no poder coger aire. _No puedo morir, no puedo. _

-Valentine me dijo que no podía matarte. Pero creo que será tiempo de que acabe con esto.

Y todas las lagrimas que estuve conteniendo en mis ojos, salieron. Deslizándose por mis mejillas. Jonathan me miro, y sus ojos volvieron a ser normales, con el iris. La presión de sus manos en mi cuello, empezó a ser menos notaría, y mis pulmones empezaron a coger todo el aire posible. El pitido de oídos que me había entrado hace un minuto, desapareció. Se levantó de encima mío, y me ayudó a levantarme. Abrazándome en el proceso.

-Lo siento.-Murmuró en mi oído.-Fuiste la única en verme como era, aceptándome como era, con mi sangre de demonio, aun a si teniendo tu sangre de ángel, como ese idiota de Jace. No quiero que me dejes, no quiero que me abandones.-Eso último parecía como una orden.-Eres mía, Erin. No pienso dejarte ir. –Paso un brazo por debajo de mis piernas, y el otro por detrás de mi espalda, cogiéndome, como en un cuento de hadas, tipo mundano. Subió las escaleras, y me llevó a su cuarto. Me echo en la cama, aun con ropa y todo, y el se echo detrás de mí. Abrazándome por la cintura. Como si tuviese miedo de que me fuera.

-No me pienso ir a ningún sitio Jonathan.

oOoOoOo

Sentí mi corazón morir. Siempre era Clary. Siempre era ella. Un odio empezó a florecer en mi interior. Oí un ruido mas fuerte, y algo romperse. _Le dije que ella nunca le aceptaría. _Pensé. _Si quiere sufrir allá él. Aunque Jonathan nunca sufre, según él. _Cerré la puerta de la habitación, y fui al armario, donde tenia guardada la mochila con la ropa que había preparado hace unos días atrás. Me la colgué al hombro, y abrí la puerta con cuidado. Ya no se oían mas ruidos, a si que baje las escaleras, y vi una mesa rota. Mire a la cocina, allí estaba él, de espaldas a mi. Suspire lentamente, como si al mayor ruido el podría darse cuanta de que me iba.

Me puse de puntillas, y empecé a caminar.

-¿A dónde vas?.-Frené en seco, pero segundos después, volví a caminar. Esta vez estaba decidida a irme.-Te he hecho una maldita pregunta, Erin. –Lo decía con calma, pero sabía que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser negros completamente. No me detuve, seguí caminando, hasta llegar a la pared donde dibujar el portal.-¿Erin?.-Murmuró él.

Sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Su voz. Su voz parecía rota. _No, Jonathan finge cualquier emoción. Lo sabes. Lo sabes perfectamente. No sientas pena por él._

-No puedo mas, Jonathan. No soy como tu madre, ella no te quiso, pero yo si, y con locura. Pero se que tu nunca sentiste nada por mi, pero aguante, aguante todo lo que pude, pero si tu prefieres a Clary...-Me limpie las lagrimas que estaban saliendo de mis ojos.-Si la prefieres a ella, bien. Pero nunca te querrá.

-Erin, da media vuelta.-Me ordenó. Empecé a dibujar el portal con mi estela. Sentí sus pasos, grandes, acercarse a mi, y me di mas prisa. Esto era una locura, pero tenía que irme.

Antes de que acabase, me cogió del hombro, y me dio la vuelta, estampándome contra la pared. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, la mía, azul, casi blanco, y el de él, negro, completamente. Trague saliva.

-No te voy a permitir que te vayas, Erin. No te lo pienso permitir.-Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver una cabellera roja escondiese detrás de la pared.-No me lo puedes hacer.

-Lo siento, pero si que puedo.-Alce mi pierna, y le di en todo el estomago, lanzándole a la otra pared. Me di la vuelta, y cogiendo la estela, seguí dibujando el portal.

Ya estaba acabado cuando me di la vuelta. Jonathan no se había movido de donde le había lanzado. Me miraba con ojos acusadores.

-Te quiero, no lo olvides.-Y desaparecí en el portal.

oOoOoOo

Una vez mas, estaba mirándole. Siempre acababa en sus garras otra vez. _Quizá sea mi destino._ Sabía que había pasado, y sentí como estaba en peligro. Algo que había desarrollado en los últimos años, y que se debía a mi sangre de ángel. Y antes de que lo matasen, lo saque de allí

Mire la mesita de noche, y vi una nota que había escrito antes de desmayarse. Y que tenía que enviar cuando él se despertase.

_Erchomai_, decía.

Jonathan no se rendiría. _Todo esto hará que lo maten. _Sentí su mano sobre la mía, y lo mire. Estaba despierto, y me miraba con sus ojos. Y me di cuenta, que si lo mataban yo me moría con él.

Si, sonaba muy cursi, pero era cierto. Siempre acababa con él otra vez. Aunque estuviese muy enfadada, siempre volvía a él. Su sangre de ángel le hacia ver demasiado _adorable_,y cuando era pequeña, Jonathan la protegía, de alguna forma, de los 'amigos' por así llamarlos, de su padre. Y cuando por las noche no podía dormir porque le daban miedo los demonios, iba a la cama de él, para que le protegiese. _Siempre me acaba protegiendo de alguna forma._

_El muchacho rubio de diez años la miro un poco sorprendido, aunque lo supo disimular. Valentine, esta tarde la había castigado porque se había enterado que dormían juntos, y eso a su padre no le había gustado ni un pelo. A si que, se había llevado a Erin al sótano, donde tenia su pequeño laboratorio, como lo llamaba él, y la azoto. Y los gritos de la pequeña niña de nueve años habían retumbado en toda la casa. _

_-Padre se va a molestar si te ve aquí.-La niña de cabello rubio, y ojos azules, casi blancos, se encogió de hombros, y se acercó corriendo a la cama de su medio hermano. En un parpadeo, esta se había tapado con la manta, y estaba abrazada al torso del niño, cubierto por una fina camiseta. _

_-Me da igual, tengo miedo de los demonios.-El chico sonrió levemente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda, cubierta por una camiseta. Si ella supiese que al que duerme abrazada es un demonio, pensó el niño. _

_-Muy bien. Erin, ¿Me puedes enseñar las heridas?.-La niña asintió, y se sentó en la cama, de rodillas. Jonathan, se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama, y observó como la niña se quitaba la camiseta, y se daba la vuelta, dejando a la vista unas largas líneas que sobresalían de su piel.-¿Te duelen?._

_-Me escuecen, supongo que se me curaran dentro de unas semanas, ¿no es lo qué te suele suceder a ti?._

_-Supongo que si, pero quizá tu sangre ayude.-Gateó hacia ella, y le toco una herida, deslizando su dedo índice por toda la largura de la herida. A la niña le dieron leves escalofríos, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.-Erin, date la vuelta.-La niña le hizo caso, como siempre hacia, y le sonrió. _

_-¿Si?.-El niño acercó su cara a la de la niña, y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Al separarse, ambos sonrieron._

_-Te protegeré ante cualquier cosa._

_-¿Promesa?_

_-Te lo prometo, y si tengo que matar a alguien para poder protegerte, lo haré._

Salí de mis pensamientos, cuando sentí sus labios juntarse con los míos. Al separase de mi, me miro. Sabia perfectamente que no podía sentir nada**, **pero no lo mas hondo en mi corazón tenía esperanza, aunque sabia que era una locura.

-¿Tu promesa aun sigue en pie?.-Él alzo una ceja, sin saber de que hablaba.-Tenias diez años, fue la primera vez que Valentine me castigó dándome latigazos.

-Mataría por ti, Erin. Y lo he hecho. Yo nunca rompo mis promesas. No me arrepiento de haber matado por ti, tus enemigos son mis enemigos, y si alguien te hace sufrir, lo mataré.

-Entonces, tendrías que matarte a ti.-Susurré. Pero el pareció oírlo, porque sonrió.

-Lo sé.-Se levantó de la cama, y me dio otro beso.

Se separó de mi, y cogió la nota.

-Voy a enviarla, ponte ese vestido que tanto me gusta, el verde oscuro, ya sabes.-Jonathan me guiñó un ojo.-Vamos a salir un rato, quizá consigamos un poco de polvo de hada, y nos divertiremos un poco. –Sonreí levemente mientras observaba como salía del cuarto.


	2. Chapter 2

Me eche a reír cuando Jonathan se cayó al suelo. Se había trastabillado con su propio pie. Sabia que me estaba dejando ganar, pero es que, era tan divertido ver como hacia este tipos de cosas.

-¿En serio, Jonathan?. Me superas.-Este se levantó de un saltó, y me sonrió levemente.

-Sabes qué te estoy dejando ganar.-Le sonreí, mientras me lanzaba hacia él con el cuchillo serafín en las manos. Jonathan lo esquivo, y yo estire mis brazos, y con las palmas de las manos chocando con el suelo, encogí las piernas, y me impulse hacia atrás, cayendo en un golpe seco. Me di la vuelta, y vi que Jonathan volvía a sonreír con cierto toque de orgullo.-Has mejorado tu forma de caer, me gusta. Pero tienes que atacar mejor.

Con una espada en la mano, empezó a correr hacia mi. Alce mi cuchillo serafín, y murmure unas palabras, y corrí hacia él. Cuando estaba cerca, pegue un salto, y dando la vuelta en el aire, me posicione detrás de él, y pegue el cuchillo a su cuello.

-¿A si ataco mejor?.-En un segundo, Jonathan me había inmovilizado contra el suelo al pasar su pie por mi pierna.

-Tienes que aprender mas. –Cogió su espada que se había caído al suelo, y puso la punta afilada de la espada en mi cuello, y apretó levemente.-Si fuese otro, te rebanaría el cuello en un mili segundo, quiero que sepas como contrarrestar esta situación si te sucede en alguna vez.

-¿Se puede?

-No sin salir herida.-No pude asentir, ya que si lo hacia, el filo del lado de la espada se me clavaria en la barbilla.-Bien, escucha. Si algún día, te llegara a pasar esto, actúa rápido. Elevas los pies hasta poner cada un al lado de la espada, los juntas, y haciendo fuerza levantas la espada hacia arriba. Cuando ya lo hayas echo. Con un pie, le das aquí a tu adversario.-Se señalo el torso.-Y fuerte, para que retroceda y se le caiga la espada, y tu puedas cogerla, y matarlo. ¿Entiendes?. Bien, vamos a probarlo. Arriba.

Me levanté del suelo, cogí mi cuchillo serafín, y lo volví a atacar. Cuando volvía estar tirada en el suelo, y con el filo de la espada en mi cuello, hice lo que él me mando, pero no pude.

Mi espalda impacto contra una pared, y Jonathan dejo caer la espada al suelo. Que cayó con un golpe seco. Acercó su cara a la mía, y rozo sus labios contra mi mejilla. Luego fue a mi nariz, y por último a mis labios.

Entrelace mis piernas en su cintura, mientras él me repartía besos por el cuello, y subía sus manos por mi cuerpo.

-Odio estos trajes.-Murmuró contra mi cuello, provocando leves escalofríos. Solté un gemido cuando lo lamió. Apoye la cabeza contra la pared, y fije mi vista al frente. Mi corazón se paralizo, mientras sentía como Jonathan apoyaba sus manos en mi trasero.

-Jonathan…, padre esta en la puerta.-Quitó las manos, y dejo que cayera al suelo. Lo mire con el ceño fruncido mientras él recogía la espada y se daba la vuelta.

-No sabía que a si se entrenaba, Jonathan.-La voz de Valentine hizo que se me helara la sangre, estaba carente de emociones. Frío como el hielo. Me levante con ayuda de la pared, y cogí el cuchillo.

Cuando levante la vista, padre le estaba diciendo unas cosas al oído a Jonathan.

Me senté en el sofá, al lado de Jonathan, que me miro de reojo. En el sillón de en frente estaba Valentine, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con una mirada tétrica dirigida a Jonathan.

-Tengo una misión para daros, chicos.-Mire a Jonathan que miraba hacia otro lado.-Y sabéis que tenéis una hermana llamada Clarissa.-Pude ver de reojo como los ojos de mi hermano se iluminaban. –Erin, ¿tu ya la conoces de vista, cierto?. Cuando sucedió lo del barco.-Asentí. Por supuesto que la recordaba. Era increíble que esa chica y ella fuesen hermanas, aunque claro, de madre no lo eran, pero a un a si no se parecían nada. –Jonathan, tienes que ir a Idris como Sebastian Verlac, el chico esta viniendo desde Francia y se va a quedar...-

La mente se me puso en blanco, y me relaje en el sillón. Lo último que quería era que Jonathan conociese a esa Clarissa.

-Erin.-Salí de mi trance, y mire a mi padre.-Tu también iras a la misión. Te harás pasar por una amiga de Sebastian, o cualquier cosa. Mientras no se enteren de quien eres ¿Entendido?.-Asentí.–Bien.

oOoOoOo

_Because I know that it's l.o.v.e, you make me happy, you make me happy,__and I never listen to anyone. _

Me senté en el asiento del piano, y abrí la tapa. Hice sonar mis dedos, y luego los apoyé en las teclas. Empecé a tocar, sin orden fijo. Luego, empecé a tocar una canción. Mis manos se movían a compas, mientras tarareaba la canción.

_-__Don't let me go, cause I'm tired of feeling alone__._-Murmuré.

-Odio esa canción.-Escuche que decían desde la puerta. Rodé los ojos, y los puse en blanco.

-¿Acaso no hay canción que tu odies?.-Escuché su risa, y como se acerca. Me apartó, y se sentó.

-Bueno. Puede que si, o puede que no.-Me guiñó el ojo.-Me gustaría escucharte.

-La última vez que alguien me escucho cantar y tocar el piano, fue Erick, y lo mataste.-Jonathan se encogió de hombros, mientras una leve sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

_Una chica rubia de unos catorce años estaba sentada en el filo del sofá. Con su vestido blanco, y con una sonrisa, pintada de rojo, puesta en su rostro. Sus piernas se movían de arriba a bajo. _

_La puerta se abrió, y por allí entró un joven, de quizá veinte años. Miró a la chica, y una sonrisa picara cruzó su cara._

_-Me alegra que hayas venido…Pensé que tu hermano no te iba a dejar._

_-Jonathan no es mi amo.-La mirada de ella se desvió del hombre unos segundos, y luego volvió a mirarlo.-Pero quizá tu si que podrías serlo.-Rió traviesamente, mientras que con el dedo índice le indicaba que se acercase. Se mordió el labio, mientras por el rabillo del ojo vio una cabella blanca._

_El joven, Erick. Era el tutor de Jonathan. Lo había contratado Valentine cuando éste tenía cinco años._

_Éste, se acercó a la chica, y apoyó sus manos al lado de las piernas de ella. Acercó su cara a la de ella, y cuando la iba a besar, un cuchillo le atravesó la cabeza. Salpicando la cara y el vestido a la chica, Erin. Erick cayó en las piernas de ella, que miro a Jonathan como limpiaba el cuchillo en sus pantalones._

_-¿Puedes quitarme a esto de encima?.-El chico de quince años asintió. Lo cogió por el tobillo, y lo tiró al suelo. Después, dejo caer el cuchillo encima del cuerpo, y vio como Erin se ponía de pie.-Me voy, ya que has acabado.-Cuando la chica iba a abrir la puerta, Jonathan, la cogió de la muñeca, y la tiró al suelo. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella._

_-¿No soy tu amo?.-La rubia negó con la cabeza, observando como las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataban a tal punto que cubrían todo el iris.-¿Segura?.-Se agachó para estar a su altura.-¿Estás segura de eso, Erin?.-Acercó su cara al cuello de ella, y rozó su nariz, dando leves besos.-Porque yo creo que si…_

OoOoOoOo

-¿Puedes tocar algo Jade?.-Me voltee hacia Max. Llevaba varios días en esta casa, junto con los Lightwood, y los Penhallow, y Jonathan, que se había teñido el pelo de negro para hacerse pasar por Sebastian, y me había presentado como una amiga muy cerca. A los pocos días de llegar nosotros, Jace y los demás habían llegado. Y tengo que admitir que Jace es realmente hermoso.

-Bueno, pero por ser tu, Max.-Ahora me encontraba en el salón. Junto con los anteriores mencionados. Jonathan me miro alzando una ceja. Me acerqué al piano, y me senté en la silla. No sabía como había surgido que sabía tocar el piano, y cantar.

Levanté la tapa, y toque por encima las teclas. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tocaba.

-¿Puedes tocar _Lolita_?.-Interrumpió Jonathan, con ese estúpido acento francés. Me reí levemente, sabía que ese tema le encantaba.

-No creo que sea el mas adecuado para Max.

-Max esta ya grandecito. ¿No crees?.-Lo mire desafiante.-Y no creo que los demás conozcan esa canción.-Suspiré resignada, y empecé a tocar.

-_Would you be mine, would you be my baby tonight._-Empecé a cantar.- _Could be kissing my fruit punch lips in the bright sunshine,__ c__ause I like you quite a lot, everything you got, don't you know.-_Seguía tocando, pero esta vez no seguí con lo que continuaba, me salte una parte.- _I could be yours, I could be your baby tonight,_ _topple you down from your sky forty stories high, shining like a god, can't believe I got you inside._

Pare de cantar, y tocar el piano cuando oí como el timbre de la puerta se abría. Observé a mi lado, Max se había sentado, y me observaba como una sonrisa inocente. Observé a Jace, que miraba hacia otra dirección. Me mordí el labio. Ahora entendía a Clary, Jace era tan guapo, no se comparaba con otros chicos. Había hablado con él varias veces, y era gracioso, a su modo claro. Todo sarcasmos, pero era tierno, de alguna forma. Éste me miro, y le guiñe un ojo, me dedico una sonrisa, y volví mi vista a Jonathan, que estaba todavía sentado en el sofá. Sin expresión alguna.

Observé al frente, y mi corazón se paro. Allí estaba esa chica. Clarissa. Fruncí el ceño, y le hice una seña a Jonathan, que se volteó, y sus ojos brillaron.

OoOoOo

Toque todas las marcas de las runas que tenía en el torso. Me mordí el labio, y me separé de él. Me quité la camiseta, cogí su mano, y la apoyé en mi estomago. Quería, deseaba que me tocara. Cerré los ojos al sentir sus dedos recorriendo mi estomago, y subiendo hasta mi sujetador, antes de que me lo desabrochara, lo eche en la cama, encima de él, y lo bese. Cuando me separé, me había quitado el sujetador, y estaba mis pechos. Sonreí. Ahora era mío. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, y solté un gemido, a la vez que la puerta se abría.

Todo fue muy rápido. Jace me dio la vuelta, para que no me viesen desnuda. _Todo un caballero._ Pensé. Por encima de su hombro, observé a Clary, y a los hermanos Lightwood. Le dedique una sonrisa a la pelirroja, y cogí mi sujetador, que había acabado en el suelo, al igual que mi camiseta.

Pase por el lado de Jace, que tenía una mirada fiera en sus ojos amarillos. Eran extraños, pero bonitos. Salí del cuarto antes de que estallara una guerra. Reí ante eso.

OoOoOoOo

Sentí unas manos en la boca, y como me llevaban hacia atrás. Varias lagrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. Valentine nunca fue un buen padre, por supuesto que no. Todavía recuerdo esos castigos dándome latigazos. Todavía tenía las heridas. Pero, nunca pensé que acabaría muerto. Y nunca pensé que lo acabaría matando Raziel.

-Shh.-Me susurró en el oído. Mis ojos seguían llorando. Escondidos detrás de unos árboles, pudimos observar como Clary revivía a Jace. Me revolví entre sus brazos, iba a matarla. La mataría.-No pienso permitir que la mates. Ni si quiera que la toques, Erin. Porque si te atreves, te mataré a ti. ¿Entiendes?.-Respiré hondo. Jonathan a veces podía ser un completo estúpido. Éste me soltó, y lo encaré, dándome la vuelta.

-¿En serio me vas a matar por _esa_?.

-Si.-Parpadeé varias veces incrédula.-Mi querida _Lolita._-Me cogió por los hombros, y me empotró contra un árbol.-Sería capaz de matar por ella. Sería capaz de matarte si ella me lo pidiera. Y ahora mas al ver que me traicionaste con ese estúpido de Jace.

-¡Tu también me traicionaste con Clary!.

-Yo no estuve a punto de acostarme con él.-Me apretó mas al árbol.

-Si e_sa_ no te hubiera apartado, bien que te hubieras acostado con ella.-Jonathan sonrió lascivamente.-Pero ella, estaba enamorada de Jace. Si yo me hubiera acostado con él, él hubiera estado pensando en Clary.

-Yo hubiera pensando en ti mientras me acostaba con ella.-Me susurró en el oído.

-Que mentiroso estás echo.-Jonathan se encogió de hombros, y me dio un beso. Mordiéndome el labio inferior.-Vayamonos de aquí, ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer.

Asentí mientras él me cogía de la muñeca, y nos alejábamos de allí.

-Pero esto no esto no se queda a si.-Le oí murmurar.-Será mía.-Hice oídos sordos ante eso último, e hice que me pasara un brazo por los hombros.

_-Hay una canción que no odio.-Jonathan sonrió de medio lado.-Se llama Lolita.., no me acuerdo del interprete, pero cuando la escucho, me acuerdo de ti. Es tan…tu. _


End file.
